


You're disgusting

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Tord, Daddy Kink, M/M, Monster!Tom, Top!Tom, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord's thirsty and Tom's an asshole.((DISCONTINUED))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiiko/gifts).



> sorry this work is over uvu

"Ah, hah, S-Stop Tom stop!" Tord whined as he got pounded into the larger man.  
Tom stopped thrusting fast and just slowly rolled his hips, "what's the matter, Tordy, thought you said you could handle it? Are you chickening out?~" The British Man laughed deeply.

\----

It all started when Tord first saw Tom in his half-shifted form. The Norwegian looked at Tom, and then to the huge cock that was before him.... Tord wasn't complaining.  
After a while of... events (Tom fucking Tord against a wall), Tord finally asked why Tom had shifted.  
"Probably because I was exsited." Tom shrugged and went back to tapping on his phone, the fucker was probably playing angry birds or some shit.

After that night, Tord just couldn't get the giant fucking dick out of his head. He tried all of his dildos, even the huge black one he keeps for special occasions, but none seemed to match the size and shape of Toms. So today, Tord finally asked Tom the big question.

"Tom I want you to fuck me on your fully-shifted form till I pass out."  
Tom spat out his coffee.  
"Tord quit joking around, my dick as it is goes up to your lungs when I fuck you, if I fucked you like that if split you in two."  
Tord grumbled, "Okay then, what about your half shifted form?"  
Tom thought for a moment.  
"Deal."  
And so it began.

\----

"Okay first you need to get me excited." Tom sat back on the couch, the bracelets clattering together. Tord crawled onto his lap like a cat, straddling him kind of. "What did you do last time?" Tom asked and tilted his head to he side.  
Tord shrugged, "I-I'm not sure." But he did know, and in his defence it was because he was blinded with pleasure.  
The blue hooded one gasped, "oh I know what it is~" Tom had a shit-eating grin in his face, his eyes were sparkling.  
"No you don't." Tord blushed and started to shake.  
"Yes I do!~ You have to call me daddy while doing something nasty. That's how it worked last time."

Tord just- Tord just shoved his hands down his pants and started to stroke his hardening cock, "L-Like this Daddy?" The Norski choked out, staring to pant and squirm under his own touches. 

Tom grunted, "yeah baby just like that, make Daddy proud-" Toms dick was already painfully hard and his "eyes" were glowing a purple hue. "Go faster for Daddy, be the slut you are and cum for me.~" Toms voice always got scary when he was transforming, it got all deep and raspy.

Tord obliged and started to pump his member harder and faster, his spiky hair sticking to the sides of his head with sweat. "Please touch me Daddy," he moaned, shifting forward you grind against Toms belly.  
"Good boys wait for their reward, baby. Aren't you a good boy?" Tom growled, "don't be ungrateful and stop runting against me like you're a fucking dog. Gain some self control you whore."

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry-" Tord backed up and pulled down his trousers to let Tom get a better look, "I'm so hard for you daddy, please transform for me.~"  
That was it, within a matter of seconds, Tom was in his half-monster form.

And that's when it got interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> why have you read it to the bottom?


End file.
